


Introduction

by SuseriOtsutsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuseriOtsutsuki/pseuds/SuseriOtsutsuki
Summary: Itachi's first met with Kushina and Minato personally. He was waiting for his father, Fugaku, outside the Hokage Tower. Sat on a bench, alone, then a long red hair lady talked to him. Yet, his eyes focused (read: curious) on the round belly of this pregnant lady. Kid!Itachi. Dedicated for Uchiha Itachi's birthday. Pre-series/pre-canon.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own nothing

* * *

A little boy sat quietly on a bench outside Hokage's tower. He was waiting for his father to finish a meeting. His father asked him to wait so they will go home together to celebrate his birthday today this evening. He looked around and then his eyes locked with red haired woman's. Blinked. Correction, red hair pregnant woman's. She came over to his way.

"Hello, dear," said the woman smile amiably.

The boy stand up and replied, "Hello, Ma'am."

"You look alike with my friend, Mikoto Uchiha," she asked excitedly, "are you her son, Itachi?"

"Ah, yes," the boy bow politely, "I'm Itachi Uchiha. Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Oh, my! You are so polite," the lady smiled and patted Itachi's head softly. "I'm Kushina. Nice to meet you too, Itachi-kun."

The boy smile happily as he was being praised. Then, he saw the round belly of Kushina and almost forgot, "Please, sit down, Ma'am."

Kushina surprised the boy considerate enough with her condition. It's more than polite. The boy has a gold of heart. Kushina smiled warmly and sat on the bench, "Thank you." She asked the boy, "Let's sit together, Itachi-kun. It won't be fair if you stand up."

"But..."

Kushina patted a space beside her and Itachi knew the meaning of that. He complied. Kushina chuckled. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, Ma'am. My father asked me to wait here."

"Oh, so, Fugaku-san inside," Kushina nodded. "I'm also waiting for my husband." Her fingers absent-mindly rubbed her belly. Itachi looked at her round belly and Kushina noticed. She offered, "Do you want to touch it?"

Blinked, his cheeks colored by a tint of rosy hue, "I-I'm sorry—"

"You can, Itachi-kun," Kushina chuckled at the shy and curious little boy. She hold out her hand which Itachi looked for seconds before put his hand on hers. Then, she put Itachi's small palm on her round belly.

Itachi said, "My mother's belly also like yours, Ma'am." He smiled, "But, a bit bigger."

"Ah, yes, Mikoto also pregnant right now. Her due date is earlier than mine that's why hers are bigger," Kushina smiled. "You will have a little brother or sister soon, Itachi-kun."

Itachi smiled and nodded, "A little brother. I will have a little brother."

"I see," Kushina grinned. "You looks so happy. Seems like someone excited to be a big brother."

Itachi's cheeks reddened slightly but his proud smile gave it away. However, it was slowly faded as he felt a kick on his palm. Kushina felt it too and put her hand on top of Itachi. "Oh, wow! Seems like my baby say hello to you, Itachi-kun!"

"Really?" His eyes sparkled with wonder. He felt his younger brother's kicks before with his mother but he never expected other people's baby would do that too. Because he will be the big brother, he was expected his unborn brother would react to him. Yet, the reaction of this baby from pretty lady with long red hair surprised him to no end. He smiled warmly and said to the belly, "Hello to you too, baby."

Kushina laughed.

Minato who just came outside from Hokage's tower heard his wife's voice. He went to the bench and asked, "There you are, Kushina."

"Oh, Minato!" Kushina smiled at his husband who kissed her cheek.

Itachi was stunned in awed as his brain quickly registered the blond man who stand in front of them was Yondaime Hokage. He stad up and bow politely to him, "Good evening, Hokage-sama."

Minato looked at Itachi and smiled, "Ah, Fugaku-san's son, right?" Minato patted the boy's head, "Good evening. What's your name, Son?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sir."

Minato a bit surprised at how polite Itachi. He never expected someone so young like Itachi would be so polite. Kushina giggled when he saw the surprised expression on her husband's face. She clearly shown that she's been there and done that to his husband. Minato only smiled, "I see. I heard you were laughing earlier, what were you talking about?"

"Oh! Minato! When Itachi-kun touched my belly, there was a kick on his palm!" She exclaimed happily. Minato's face brightened, "Really?!" On his knees, he put his palms on it immediately and talked to his unborn son with wide grinned after he felt the kick on his palm as well, "I see you have a nice kick there, buddy. We will see if taijutsu will be your speciality later."

"It's too soon to know about that," Kushina laughed. She smiled at the boy again, "Come closer, Itachi-kun, I will introduce you to my son. He will be at the same age with your younger brother."

"Eh?"

"Yes, Itachi-kun, come here," Minato seconded to his wife's idea. Itachi came forward and touched the belly again together with Minato's hands. "Son, this is Itachi Uchiha. He is older than you and very mature. I hope you two will be getting along in the future."

Itachi felt overwhelmed with Hokage's expectation but a bit proud to be introduced to Hokage's son. Kushina added, "Itachi-kun, our son's name will be Naruto. I hope Naruto and you along with your brother will be friends. So, he will have a big brother figure from you."

Blinked, Itachi take a moment to let the words sinked in. Minato and Kushina smiled warmly at him then he looked down at her round belly. Itachi smiled and said, "Yes, Ma'am."

He talked to the baby with warm smile, "Hello, Naruto-kun. I will do my best."

Both Minato and Kushina chuckled at how mature Itachi for a child at his age. And then, the boy tried to imitate adult by added, "Please, go easy on me." Without fully understand the meaning behind that but definitely not a bad intention. Which usually said in a friendly duel.

Minato and Kushina burst into laughter due to they were imagine their son would be a handful to someone as calm as Itachi.

"Itachi," Fugaku walked towards them. Itachi smiled at his father and ran to him. Minato and Kushina stand up. Fugaku greeted them formally, "Hokage-sama, Kushina-san. I hope my son didn't make any trouble for you two."

"He is such a good boy, Fugaku-san," Kushina smiled. "No trouble at all."

"You must be so proud of him," praised Minato. Fugaku didn't smile widely but a faint one curved briefly. "I take it the meeting is finish."

"I apologize I have to leave early because I promised my son to celebrate his birthday today," explained Fugaku.

"Today is your birthday, Itachi-kun?" Kushina asked with a bright smile, the boy nodded a bit shyly. "How old are you today?"

"5 years old."

"And yet you have great manner," Kushina patted the boy, "Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun. I wish you all the best."

Itachi smiled, "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun," said Minato as well. Itachi replied, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Then, excuse us, Hokage-sama, Kushina-san," Fugaku hold Itachi's small hand on his right hand. Kushina stopped him by saying, "Ah, But, we haven't give present for Itachi-kun."

"I got one," Itachi said. All the adults looked at him. Puzzled. The boy smiled at the couple, "From you, Ma'am. And from Hokage-sama too."

The couple exchanged confused glanced, "From us?" Kushina asked. Fugaku only stared at his son. He saw nothing on his son's hands so he receive no present.

Itachi smiled at Kushina's round belly, "I was introduced to Naruto." Pride was leaked on his voice. He looked up at the adults, said honestly, "I'm honoured to be introduced to Hokage-sama's son. Thank you, Ma'am. Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Three adults stunned in awed. Minato and Kushina felt warmth spread in their heart. They were touched with Itachi's grateful and honest words. Kushina caressed the boy cheeks and smile in admiration, "You are so kind, Itachi-kun. You'll be a great elder brother."

A tint of rosy hue colored his cheeks. He smiled to the couple before went home with his father. Nevertheless to say, it's the best birthday he experienced so far. He treasured it in his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Itachi!
> 
> This is my first time writing brithday fic for him. I get this idea after rewatching the filler episode about Itachi's childhood. It's so sad... that's why I want to give a nice memory to him.
> 
> Any thoughts about this fluff kid fic? Please, leave me a comment!


End file.
